Words Only
by Suki Doll
Summary: A whole event can be played in the minds of a human with only words to accommodate, and sometimes, it's more than enough. One-shot collection that may or may not become a flow story.
1. You're So Annoying!

Hello! So I wanted to try out a style of writing and see how it turns out. The whole event will be only be played out with only the words of what the characters say and your imagination. I think it's pretty cool and unique.

This might only be a one-shot, a collection of one-shots, or a short story. We'll just see how well it turns out.

Vocaloid not mine. Enjoy the story!

* * *

**Words Only**

**-You're So Annoying!**-

"I thought you liked vanilla ice cream?"

"I do, I just figured I should try a different one this time."

"So… you went with mango?"

"Yes. It's not that bad. Want some?"

"Umm, no thanks, Kaito-nii."

"Heh heh, suite yourself. It even has mango pieces."

"What if they were rotten pieces?"

"Len-kun! It's frozen! It can't rot!"

"…There's definitely something wrong with that."

"…No there isn't…"

"…Alright, alright, Kaito-nii. I won't question your taste, just… don't start to cry, it's not right for me."

"Hm? Why not?"

"…Because it makes it unbearable and bothersome."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Len-kun…"

"I said it was nothing!"

"…"

"...It's noth-oh come on Kaito-nii!"

"Len-kun, you're so mean to me…I'm going to go cry now."

"No no no! Don't! Alright, I'll tell you!"

"Ok!~"

"Kaito-nii! You tricked me!"

"I always do that."

"W-what?!"

"Tell me please!~"

"… I don't want to anymore-no! Stop that!"

"Len-kun, do I annoy you?"

"What? Why are you asking that?"

"Because you won't tell me."

"…"

"… I'll go…leave then. Sorry for bothering-"

"Wait, you don't bother me, Kaito-nii… When you're sad… I don't know… I feel sad too. Even when I know you're joking, it makes me feel sad and worried. It's weird and sometimes it gets annoying and bothersome-not in a bad way or anything! It's- I don't know how to really handle it."

"…Len-kun, do you like me?"

"…W-what?! What are you talking about?! Come on, let's go. Meiko-san is gonna get made if we don't come home soon-"

"I like you too."

"…What?"

"Nothing~"

"… Kaito-nii, now you're just being mean to me."

"Hee hee~ Let's go now."

"Kaito-nii! What did you say?"

"I said that we should go now."

"No, before that!"

"Before what?"

"Kaito-nii!"

"Len-kun~"

"You meanie!"

"Haha! Hey Len-kun! Haha stop punching me!~ People are going to be disappointed if they learn their favorite idol is abusing their elder~"

"…"

"…Len-kun? What are you- wahh?! My ice cream! Len-kun give it back!"

"Tell me!"

"Len-kun!! Gah! It's melting! Give it back! Ice Cream!"

"Tell me."

"…Len-kun!!"

"Pfft!"

"Len-kun!! I want my ice cream!"

"Heh heh! Kaito-nii, you're even more of a kid than me!"

"Len-kun…"

"…What are you doing?!"

"Sniff."

"Kaito-nii, don't you dare!"

"Uuhuu…"

"Here! Take it back! Don't cry Kaito-nii! Come on, quit it! People are staring!"

"Buu… My ice cream… Len-kun you really do think I'm annoying…"

"No! No, I don't! I like Kaito-nii, so stop crying! Please?"

"Sniff…Do you like me enough to buy me another ice cream?"

"…Kaito-nii, are you using me?"

"…Sniff… Uh-huh."

"…Alright, I'll get you another one…darn ulterior motive…Come on, don't be sad."

"Len-kun, am I annoying?"

"No you aren't. Now let's go."

"Len-kun, sniff, do you really like me then?"

"…Yes, I do. Now stop crying. You're making me feel really bad.

"Do you really, really like me?"

"…Hm?"

"Cause I really like Len-kun a lot."

"… Kaito-nii, stop saying embarrassing things."

"I'm serious. You're really nice to me and you still talk to me. Sniff, it makes me really happy."

"If anyone talks to you, it makes you happy. I'm not that special."

"I like being with Len-kun."

"Shut up."

"I like you."

"Kaito-nii..."

"I like Len-kun a lot."

"Kaito-nii, now you're being annoying."

"Hee hee~"

"Wha-hey! Let me go!"

"I want to stay with Len-kun forever."

"Kaito-nii! What are you saying? Let me go! Let me go or else I'll get you some weird tasting ice cream!"

"Do you like me too?"

"Kaito-nii, we're going to be late if you don't let me go."

"Len…"

"…What?"

"I don't want a weird tasting ice cream."

"I know. Now that you've let me go, I'll get you a decent tasting one."

"Only decent?"

"Cause you're only decent."

"Wha?"

"…I like you too."

"… Len-kun I didn't hear you. What did you say?"

"I said that you should pick an ice cream flavor already so we don't get shanked by Meiko-san when we get back."

"Hee hee alright."

"…Kaito-nii?"

"Is it alright for me to hold your hand?"

"What are you? A lost child?"

"Yes?"

"…Fine."

"I was lost until you found me…"

"Wha?"

"Hmm?~"

"…I'm watching you Kaito-nii."

"We're going to be late aren't we?"

"Yeah, because it's your fault."

"But you were being mean to me."

"And then you were being mean to me."

"I'm sorry, Len-kun."

"Yeah, yeah. You owe me. I barely brought enough money to buy you that second cone. Sheesh, why does ice cream even cost so much?"

"Because, this ice cream is the best! You could have asked me for some money if you needed it, you know?"

"…"

"Heh heh~"

"…"

"…Len-kun?"

"…"

"Len-kun?"

"…"

"Len-kun, are you ignoring me?"

"…"

"I'm sorry Len-kun!"

"…"

"Please don't be made at me!"

"…"

"Len-kun…"

"…"

"…I'm sorry."

"…"

"I'll buy you a whole bag of bananas…"

"…?"

"…Yeah! I'll buy you a big bag as a thank you! So please don't be mad at me."

"…Hmph."

"Please talk to me."

"…"

"I like you Len-kun, please don't be mad. I like you…"

"…I know."

"!!"

"Hey! Not this again. Let me go!"

"You make me happy Len-kun~"

"Stop saying weird thi- Hey! Put me dow-wah! Don't do that with this many people around!"

"I like you!~"

"Kaito-nii! You're so annoying and embarrassing!"

"Hee hee~"

"BaKaito!"

"You know, you should really try some of this mango ice cream!"

* * *

: D

It's ABAB speech style. Not some random pattern, just in case you got confused. Hope you liked it.


	2. Stupid Technology!

This one was originally short. I lengthened it a bit afterwards. ABAB speech format.

Have fun with just words and your imagination ;]

(Some..._implied _stuff.)

* * *

**Words Only**

**-****Stupid Technology!****-**

"Wait, Len-kun-"

"Kaito-nii! It's not working!"

"Clam down Len-kun. It'll be fine."

"It's not going to work! It's like- it's either that's _too_ big or that's _too_ small!"

"There's nothing wrong with it. You're just over reacting."

"Then why isn't it fitting! I want... my-happy-moment-NOW!"

"Haha, it's more like you need a happy pill."

"You should NOT be the one saying that right now. This was all your idea!"

"But it's better this way!"

"It's not better if the stupid thing isn't fitting!"

"…Len-kun."

"Forget this! I'm using soap! Then it can slide in nice and easy."

"Wait-no don't! It'll make it worse!"

"How is it going to make it worse? It's just going to make it easier to fit. It's not like it's going to burn the whole thing down. Besides, it'll make it smell good!"

"No! It'll make it worse! Trust me!"

"I trusted you last time and now, we're in _this_ situation!"

"Here, I'll do it then if you're having so many problems."

"No, I'm not having problems! I can do this perfectly well-"

"Len-kun, you're going to hurt yourself if you don't calm down-"

"I am calm!"

"…"

"Just let me try this again!"

"You're fidgeting too much. You're going to make it worse-"

"It's not my fault it isn't fitting!"

"Len-kun! Careful, you're going to hurt yourself-"

"Oh my gosh! Look! It's working! It's in! Amazing! I'm genius! I just have to shove it in and-"

"Len-kun, calm down! You're getting too excited! Watch yourself-"

"Ahh! Ow-ow-ow!"

"Len-kun, are you alright?!"

"Ow… Yeah I'm fine… Stupid laptop!"

"Len-kun…if you break another laptop, Meiko's going to get mad."

"I mind as well break the stupid thing! The stupid memory card isn't even fitting in the jack thing! It even dared to pinch me!"

"Here, let me do it."

"Kaito-nii, it's not going to work. I've already tried a _billion_ times. If it doesn't work for me then it's not going to work for you-"

"Done!~"

"…"

"…What?"

"You did this on purpose didn't you!?"

"What?"

"You're probably recording this moment and going to show the whole world how I failed at trying to transfer files from a computer onto a memory card thingy and on to a laptop, aren't you!?"

"…I don't even know how to work a tape recorder, Len-kun."

"Why didn't it work when I did it!?"

"Why didn't what work?"

"The memory card thing! Why didn't it fit when I tried to connect it with the laptop!?"

"Oh! That's because you were putting the memory card in upside down."

"…"

"Len-kun?"

"… I hate this."

"Well, at least you can watch your favorite T.V. shows now."

"No! _Happy Moment_ is ruined!"

"No it isn't! Look, I'll pull up the files and then... oh no."

"Oh no, what?"

"Ummm...."

"Kaito-nii, tell me what's wrong."

"Bad news or good news first?"

"...Bad news I guess?"

"Well... Bad news is that your files somehow became corrupted... so you can't watch it."

"....And the good news?"

"Uhh...Good news is... There's a recording of us from just a few seconds ago that Rin-chan seemed to upload onto our site that's getting over one million views?"

"What? How is that good news? Let me see-"

"Well there isn't much to see, only hear-"

"I don't care! Just play it!"

"Wait-"

**[**_"...Forget this! I'm using soap! Then it can slide in nice and easy."_

_"Wait-no don't! It'll make it worse!"_**]**

"..."

"Len-kun?"

**[**_"How is it going to make it worse? It's just going to make it easier to fit. It's not like it's going to burn the whole thing down. Besides, it'll make it smell good! **Especially when we're done!~**"_

_"No! It'll make it worse! Trust me!"_

_"I trusted you last time and now, we're in this situation! **Now just-Please, TAKE ME~ Oh!~**"_

_"Here, I'll do it then if you're having so many problems."_

_"No, I'm not having problems! I can do this perfectly well-**AHHHH!!~~**"_

_"Len-kun, you're going to hurt yourself if you don't calm down-"_

_"I am calm!-**Ahhhh! YES-Oooh~**"_

_"…"_

_"Just let me try this again!-**Ohh Kaito-nii!! Mmmm MOREEEE~**"_

_"You're fidgeting too much. You're going to make it worse-"_

_"**Hnnnnn!~** It's not my fault it isn't fitting!"_

_"Len-kun! Careful, you're going to hurt yourself-"_

_"Oh my gosh! Look! It's working!-**Oh yes!~ **It's in! Amazing!-**Ohhh!! It's so good!~** I'm genius! **Ahh~** I just have to shove it in and-"_

_"Len-kun, calm down! You're getting too excited! Watch yourself-"_

_"Ahh! Ow-ow-ow! **MMMMM you're so good Kaito-nii~**"_

_"Len-kun, are you alright?!"_

_"Ow… Yeah I'm fine…**Ohh~**"_**]**

"...Len-kun, you're not breathing, and your face is really red."

"....don't.... er....that..."

"Len-kun? I can't hear you."

"I don't remember....s-saying that or....m-moaning..."

"Uh yeah.... I think Rin-chan added that part in herself..."

"...How?"

"Well you know... Technology these days..."

"… STUPID TECHNOLOGY!"

* * *

This idea came to me when I was furious with a stupid memory card jack thing.

_Me thinking in mind while trying to transfer files_: "_ITS NOT FITTING DAMNIT!.... oh wow that sounded dirty... oh~ Fict idea!~_"

Oh sweet perverted mind, you're going to get me in trouble one day.

Hope you liked this chapter ^^


	3. This Journal is Stupid!

**Not in ABAB style speech format. But you can easily figure out who is who. Well you should.**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Words Only**

**-This Journal is Stupid!-  
**

[** Dear you,**

**This is my first journal entry! Yay! I'm not sure what to write though. Master says that writing in a journal can help you think up lyrics to songs. It doesn't seem bad so I thought I'd try it. **

**Right now I'm on my bed writing. Len-kun's on his bed writing in a journal too. I think it's actually a diary though. He writes in it a lot. Sometimes I wonder what he writes, but it's a secret and it's rude to look through peoples secrets.**

**Len's so pretty... **]

"Gah! What am I writing?"

"Kaito-nii? Is everything alright?"

"O-oh! Um yes! Everything's alright! Sorry to worry you, Len-kun. Eh-heh..."

"...What ever you say."

[ _Today I woke up and thought "Maybe I should get some surgery". I really don't know why I thought of that. Maybe it has something to do with a dream I had. I can't remember it anymore. It'll come back later probably. _

_I'm in my room once again. Kaito-nii is with me again too. He's writing in a journal that Master said he should write. It's supposed to help him come up with lyrics. I write in this journal to help me sort out my thoughts. It does come in handy for lyrics so I guess it's not a bad idea. I'm so used to writing in this journal, I write almost everything I think of._

_Lately, Kaito-nii's been in a slump. _

_And he just furiously began to scribble in his journal. I wonder what he wrote.]_

[**I do not think Len-kun is pretty! Well he's not ugly either, if that's what you're thinking. I'm being silly. No one is going to read this except for me, so it doesn't matter if I write that I think Len-kun is pretty.**

**I think I'm a pervert.]**

"...Hmm."

"...Kaito-nii?"

"S-sorry!"

"?"

[ _I can't help my curiosity. He probably made a spelling error in his entry. It's a little too much for it to be a spelling error with all that furious stabbing at the journal though. Maybe a picture? _

_I just found Kaito-nii looking at me...well, more specifically my legs. I'm wearing my pajama shorts. They're kinda short. Like, Rin Kagamine short. How embarrassing. Why do I even own them?_

_I just noticed something. When Kaito-nii isn't wearing his long white coat, he looks a lot like a college student fresh out of high school. And right now, it looks like he's trying to write an essay that he's failing miserably at. He has resumed to murdering his journal._]

[ **Len-kun has really long slender legs, a lot like a girl's.**

**I think Len-kun's eyelashes are thicker than Miku-chan's.**

**Len-kun's so elegant and pretty and smart.**

**I wonder how Len would look in normal girl clothes.** ]

"Heh-heh~"

"L-Len-kun?"

"If you write too hard, you'll ruin your journal, Kaito-nii."

"Oh. Y-you're right. Heh, silly me."

[ _Wonder what Kaito-nii was writing about. He's flushed red. I always forget he's older than me. He acts so much like a kid._

_I wonder if he wrote about someone he liked. It was probably Miku-nee.]_

"Kaito-nii."

"Y-yes!"

"What're you writing?"

"I-I umm... I-"

"You're scribbling a lot. Are you writing about someone you like?"

"Umm..."

[ **Note to me: Don't look at Len-kun while you're writing! Or else you'll start writing perverted things, understand?**]

"...Y-yes, sir."

"You are?"

"Hmm? I'm what?"

"...Writing about the person you like?"

"Huh? N-no! No no no! I'm not writing about the person I like-well I do like them- but it's not what you think! I'm not a pervert!"

"...Pervert? I never said you were one."

"Oh! Ok, please never mind about what I just said!"

"Heh, alright."

[ _Note to self: Don't jump to conclusions when it comes to Kaito-nii. He's just being Kaito-nii._]

**[ Len-kun probably thinks I'm weird now. I think that might be a normal thing that people think when they meet me.**

**It's my first entry and all I seem to be writing about is Len-kun. I'm a pervert. Master did say I can write whatever I wanted so it should be ok.**

**Sometimes I think I like Len-kun a lot. A lot a lot. I think I've already told Len-kun this before, but nothing changed. We're still friends. I guess he doesn't really mind me liking him. Or maybe he doesn't like me.**

**Does Len-kun like someone else? ]**

_[ I really want to go to the park. I miss walking on the sidewalk and seeing couples chatter. Then the ice cream man can come again and then I can get that banana flavored popsicle. It's so yummy. Banana's are yummy overall._

_Kaito-nii looks sad. I wonder if he wants to go to the park with me. He'll probably say yes if I mention we can get ice cream. What would we do at the park? It's peaceful when I go by myself. I like to observe everything. I feel alive when I'm sitting on that old wooden bench that lost its luster over the years. Then there are the trees too. It all smells nice. Some of them smell of peaches, others cherries, and some smell like maple._

_Kaito-nii smells like vanilla.]_

"...How do I even know that?"

"Know what, Len-kun?"

"N-nothing! Just talking to myself. Sorry to disturb you!"

"...Alright."

**[Len-kun just scribbled something out in his journal. This is the first time. Spelling mistake maybe?**

**This journal entry is filled with a lot of scribble mess ups. I should write more often. Len-kun probably makes less mistakes because he's so used to writing so much. ]**

_[I have never smelled Kaito-nii before. I'm very sure. Not on purpose at least. He emits the smell of vanilla. Sometimes when I wake up, I smell vanilla in the room. He probably sweats out vanilla. It's probably from eating too much ice cream. His clothes smells like it too._

_Oh my gosh I'm a pervert.]_

**[Who could Len-kun like? She'd probably be very smart. And cute. And short. Shorter than Len-kun at least. She probably loves bunnies or something. I like bunnies too. They're very cute. I wonder if she can play an ]**

"Len-kun, how do you spell instrument?"

"Um... I-N-S-T-R-U-M-E-N-T."

"Ok, thank you!"

"No problem."

**[instrument. It's probably a violin. Violins are nice too. I wonder if she's blond. That would be a little weird. I don't think she would be blond because Rin-chan is blond and he is blond and Neru-chan is blond too. Len-kun doesn't really like Rin-chan or Neru-chan. Blonds probably scare him. That would be funny. Len-kun would be scared of himself. ] **

[ _I'm writing too much about Kaito-nii. I have about three pages filled back-to-back with Kaito-nii in it. _

_It's hard not to write about Kaito-nii right now._

_I wonder what Meiko's making for dinner. Hopefully we'll have some banana type dishes._

_I should get a banana spilt with Kaito-nii._

_I have a problem. How long have I been writing? About an hour. Ok._

_It sounds like I'm having a conversation with myself. Well I kinda am considering I'm writing in my journal about my own thoughts._

_On Kaito-nii_.]

[ **Oh, Len-kun just scribbled something out of his journal again. And he's bright red. Wonder what it was about. I wonder if I'll ever be able to know what it was about.**

**I remember reading a manga where these girls shared their journals with each other. Maybe that's a little too girly to do.]**

"Len-kun?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you think... maybe... one day... umm..."

"Just say it, Kaito-nii."

"...Do you think one day we can share out journals with each other?"

"...W-what?"

"C-cause! You know, some really good friends do that too and... I wanted to do that with you-"

"No!"

"W-wha? Why?"

"B-Because!"

"Why? Is it because we're not good friends we can do it...?"

"N-no! It's not that! It's just... I don't want you to see what I wrote..."

"Why not? If we're good friends then it should be fine right? Wait, why are you turning red-"

"Why do you want to know what I wrote in my journal so badly? You pervert!"

"P-P-Pervert? I'm not a per-... um..."

"Kaito-nii?"

"N-nevermind..."

"What's wrong? You just turned bright red as soon as you looked at your journal."

"It's nothing! I-I just realized that maybe it's better if we don't share our journals..."

"...Why, what did you write?"

"...um."

"You just turned red again."

"No I didn't!"

"You probably wrote about ecchi things, didn't you?"

"N-No! I-"

"You pervert!"

"Len-kun, you're red in the face from looking in your journal too!"

"This journal is stupid!"

* * *

**I just wanted to do a journal thing... sorry.**

**No teaser here. I somehow lost the list. But the ones that were released are on my profile!**

**Hope you liked this chapt.  
**


	4. Who Cares About Rules!

**My friend and I were talking about how awesome it would be to cry and stuff your face with ice cream and how Kaito would so be one to do that. So then this was made. It seemed better in my head, but oh well. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Words Only**

**-Who Cares About Rules!-**

**[The Shion Kaito Life-Style Rule Book**

**By Shion Kaito**

**1. When a crazy brunette is trying to kill you, run. Take ice cream with you. You never know when you'll ever be able to eat it again if she finds you.**

**2. If you trip and fall and everyone laughs, it's OK. Eat ice cream to feel better. They'll ignore you if they have manners.**

**3. Make sure you always have enough ice cream to last for a week or more. Then eat the ice cream as fast as you can. The ice cream can disappear quickly without you knowing.**

**4. When you are sad, eat ice cream. Ice cream solves every problem. Also, you can always get ice cream, unless you're a hobo. Then that's bad.**

**5. When you run out of ice cream and don't have money for it, go to a park with lots of people and wait for the ice cream man. Once spotted, beg for a single ice cream bar. Make it last until you are able to get more ice cream.**

**6. While going on a stroll through a park or anywhere, bring along ice cream to eat. You never know if you'll be getting kidnapped or something will happen to your stash of ice cream at home.**

**7. If you are bored, eat ice cream. It makes everything better and no longer makes you bored because you are concentrating on the delightful flavor and the fact that you are eating.**

**8. If someone, namely a blond little girl, is trying to make you cross dress, eat ice cream.**

**9. If you are having bad dreams, eat ice cream. It makes all the troubles go away and also helps you fall asleep.**

**10. If you are having dreams about ice cream, eat ice cream. Your dream of it is telling you to.**

**11. If you are having a bad dream about ice cream, eat ice cream. It will help you to overcome your fear.**

**12. When having more than one girl confessing their feelings to you, eat ice cream. It will calm your senses. **

**13. When you are feeling bad because you have rejected all the girls, eat ice cream. It'll help to keep your mind off the fact that the girls may now try and find a way to kill you.**

**14. When you realize that you have rejected all the girls because you are lusting for a young blond boy, eat ice cream. At least that's one thing that's normal.]**

"…."

"Oh, Len-kun! What's that you're-wah! Don't read that!"

"…Kaito-nii, what is that?"

"N-n-n-nothing! It's nothing- trust me."

"It sure didn't seem like nothing…"

"I-Bu-I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Was that some sort of guideline?"

"Maybe…"

"Why is every solution "eating ice cream"?"

"How could it not be eating ice cream?"

"Kaito-nii, that doesn't make sense-"

"This is nothing!"

"Kaito-nii, I think ice cream is getting to your head-"

"No! Ice cream makes everything better! That's what the rules say!"

"…Right, Kaito-nii."

"…H-How far did you read?"

"…Um."

"Tell me!"

"I only read up to the part about lusting for someone…"

"Oh no…I-Is that it?"

"Y-Yeah."

"W-Well these are just something I wrote when I was really tired and bored. Maybe it was midnight when I wrote these? I don't know. Just, never mind about them!"

"O-Okay…"

"I'm sorry, Len-kun."

"It's okay. Do you want to watch TV with me?"

"I-If that's alright with you."

"Yeah, it is! C'mon, if you take too long, you're going to have to let me sit on your lap!"

"Haha, alright. I'll put this away and I'll be with you."

"Mkay, don't take too long and oh, Kaito-nii?"

"Yes?"

"Find a better hiding spot for those rules, Meiko might get mad if she sees that."

"Alright, I will."

"I'll be going down then!"

"Alright!... That was close."

**[15. If you are planning to confess to the young blond boy that you are lusting for, DON'T eat ice cream. You can't have your mind occupied with something else, other than the one you love- not ice cream.**

**By following these rules, you are set to a wonderful life like Shion Kaito! Good luck to you and the young blond boy!]**

"Why did I write these?"

"Kaito-nii! You're taking too long. I'm going to sit on you!"

"I'll be there!"

"Hurry up then, or I'll take your ice cream that makes you happy!"

"Okay, okay…Heh, who cares about rules?"

* * *

**Yes Kaito, who cares about rules? You should just go and take that boy, and take him like he was yours all alon- auff!**

**-Has been captured and is the reason for the disappearance in fanfict-**


End file.
